Out of Place
by Ray Shehzad
Summary: OCD addled Isabella Swan has never felt comfortable with change. That was, until Edward flew into her heart and fit like a puzzle piece she never knew she needed. ExB. AH. OCDella/Rebelward


**.:OUT OF PLACE:.**

**Summary: **OCD addled Isabella Swan has never felt comfortable with change. That was, until Edward flew into her heart and fit like a puzzle piece she never knew she needed. ExB. AH. OCDella/Rebelward

I hear idle chatter coming from the people downstairs and it makes my heart clench as I recall the reason they're here. My lips twist up into a rueful smile. Time to attend another pity-party, I think. Oh dear, the chief and his wife have died in a horrible car accident, and now their sixteen-year-old daughter is left to fend for herself. Poor thing! Such a shame.

I hear the door open, and quickly wipe a tear from my cheek. I know my face is still red and puffy, so I turn away. The door creaks shut.

I hear a familiar voice. "Bella?"

I turn my head to face the blonde doctor; a friend of Charlie's. I let out a strangled sob. "Carlisle..."

And then I break apart as he holds me, whispering soothing words that have no effect on me.

**.oO0Oo.**

It's over. Renee and Charlie's coffins have been lowered down. People have sympathized to no end. Goodbye's have been said.

And I'm left with nothing to do but stare. I'm home now, and the rooms feel as hollow as they can be. The pictures on the wall stare at me, and I back at them. My room is clean; not a crease in the bed sheet, like it's always been. Everything is in place, but it's not. I leave the room.

I don't have anywhere to go.

I busy myself with cleaning the dishes, wiping the floors and putting everything in order. Mugs in the right shelf, glasses in the first cabinet, saucers and cutlery in the drawers. I even arrange the vases on the dining table so they are equally apart from each other. After everything is done, I stand back to admire my work. A stray tear makes it's way down my face.

Still out of place.

I know it's a lost cause so I sit on the sofa, pull my legs up and my arms snake around them.

Half an hour later, I'm still in the same position. The doorbell rings so I get up and open the door, feeling foreign to the weight of my own body.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen is there, holding an envelope. He gives me a small smile and I let him enter. He sits down on the sofa and I fiddle with the hem of my dress as I wait for him to speak.

"I wanted to give you some time to think before I brought this up." He starts, measuring my expression with hesitant eyes. "Isabella, you may not know of this, but Charlie and I had discussed something a few months prior." He looks at me, seeking approval to continue. I nod. "Your father, he has devoted his life and loyalty to the the Police Force of Forks. He knew of the dangers that came with the job. He was a brave man, and even if his death wasn't due to a gun-shot delivered by some psycho criminal, his unconditional dedication will always be remembered." He pauses, looking down at the envelope on his lap. I have no idea where he's going with this."We discussed this and some other things related to you. He wanted your well-being. It was always his first priority. In case of any...situation, he didn't want you to suffer. That's why he appointed me as your legal guardian in his final will and Testament."

It takes a while for that to sink in.

"But Ren-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"I don't mean to offend you or your mother, Bella. Charlie told me that Renee is a bit emotionally weak...he wanted someone he could rely on. Albeit he loved your mother unconditionally."

I nod, though I don't really know what he's proposing. Does he want me to move in with his family?

"I do." He smiles.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"You did."

I blush and start fiddling with my dress again. Stupid Verbal filter.

"I don't want to intrude..." My voice sounds small and frail to my own ears.

"You won't be intruding. You know, Charlie only told me he was worried about you. I was the one who proposed the idea of him signing me up as your God-father." His lips curl at the term.

That surprises me quite a bit. I want to hug Carlisle, but hugging makes me uncomfortable. It's better to refrain from doing something than to fuss about it later, right?

"Why don't you get ready, Bella? Pack up your basic things while I wait in the car. We can come back for more later. Just take your time."

I can't help it. I hug him for a moment, before pulling back and feeling as uncomfortable as I expected. I give him a small smile and he returns a knowing one. Running upstairs, I pull out a blue suitcase from the cupboard . I open the drawers of my pine dresser and reach out for the clothes, being careful and fast at the same time as I put every folded piece of clothing in the case. Ten minutes later I'm finished and still have enough time to wash up and dress into something more comfortable.

Once I'm done scraping at my hands, I run to the car. Once I'm in, Carlisle turns to me and asks if I'm ready to go.

I take a deep breath and nod, sending out a silent prayer to my parents for thinking ahead of time.

* * *

So there you have it. The next update will be really soon since I'm having holidays. I request your support with reviews. :D Follow, fave and REVIEW!

You'll see Edward in the next chapter.


End file.
